


Scully Snack

by ScullyGolightly



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Based on Twitter Fuckery, Cunnilingus, F/M, Ficlet, Hotel Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 05:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12101988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullyGolightly/pseuds/ScullyGolightly
Summary: Ficlet based on Gillian's #ScullySnack tweet.





	Scully Snack

The rustling of the leaves at the edge of the clearing made Mulder jump. Scully merely turned to investigate.

 

“Why so jumpy, Agent Mulder?” she said.

 

“Oh, I don’t know, maybe because there’s a _human-sized bat_ on the loose.”

 

“Do I really need to explain to you the meaning of nocturnal?” said Scully, teasing. “It’s the middle of the day,” she pointed out to him as she made her way toward the noise. Mulder followed behind, gun drawn, in case Scully’s logic failed them as it had so many times over the years.

 

“And, also,” she continued, “bat monsters--”

 

“Bat monsters don’t exist, Mulder,” he said, cutting her off and imitating her.

 

A grunt came from the woods. Scully pulled her weapon, as well. Branches cracked loudly, and Scully could see black fur behind the foliage. _Please, don’t make me eat my words, whatever you are_ , she thought.

 

A snout poked through the bushes, sniffing the air.

 

“Mulder...” Scully whispered, backing up.

 

The bear made his way into the clearing. The agents put their arms up high and continued backing up.

 

“Scully, what do wild bears eat, other than cute, red-headed FBI agents?” Mulder said under his breath.

 

“You better hope it’s not lanky, red speedo-wearing conspiracy theorists,” she replied, affecting his signature deadpan tone.

 

They made it to the other side of the clearing and jogged down the path towards their rental car.

 

“That was close. You almost became a Scully snack.”

 

“Oh my God,” she groaned.

 

“You know, like a Scooby snack,” he continued.

 

“Yeah, I get it,” she said, pretending to not be totally charmed by his dumb jokes.

 

They got into the car. “We should come back at night, anyway,” Scully said, starting the engine.

 

***

 

Scully was sitting cross-legged on the bed looking over an autopsy report. Mulder pushed through the open door with two steaming cups of coffee in each hand. He handed one to Scully and sat down on the bed.

 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it. I can’t handle jet lag as well as I used to,” she cradled the cup between her hands and took a small sip. “You ready to head back out?”

 

Mulder put the rim of the styrofoam cup between his teeth as he shrugged off his jacket. “Not quite,” he mumbled from behind his coffee.

 

She looked at him inquisitively. He took the cup out of his mouth and set it down.

 

“I’m hungry. I need a snack first.” He said, leering at her and loosening his tie. “A Scully snack, to be precise.”

 

“Oh, really?” she responded, coyly. She pushed the files and paperwork off the bed with her foot.

 

He shed his tie and the shirt followed. Scully unbuttoned her pants and shimmied them off, leaving her in a black camisole and lace underwear. She leaned back on her elbows and let her legs fall open. Mulder was practically salivating as he removed his trousers.

 

He got on the bed and crawled toward her. He put his hands on her knees and pushed them into the bed, spreading her wider. “I just want a quick bite,” he said as he nipped at the skin on her inner thigh. His love bites became licks and his tongue made his way towards her center. He kissed the damp fabric that covered her sex and blew hot air through it before peeling her panties off. He traced her folds with long oval-shaped licks. His oral stimulation made her wet and he greedily lapped up the fresh moisture. The way she tasted was unparalleled—salty and sticky-sweet, with a tartness that made his balls ache as soon as it hit his taste buds. He would never tire of her flavor. In fact, he was convinced he could live only off of her and sunflower seeds for the rest of his life and be a happy man.

 

“Mmmmm,” Scully moaned.

 

“My thoughts exactly,” he said, the air that expelled with his words fell cool against her soaked pussy.      

 

“More eating, less talking,” she said, breathlessly.

 

Mulder continued his tongue bathing until she was squirming. He licked up the length of her sex and positioned his lips around her clit. He sucked in the sensitive nub and flicked her with his tongue.

 

“Yesss, aahh, yesss,” she hissed, placing her hands atop his head and threading her fingers through his hair.

 

He smiled at her vocalizations of pleasure and at her touch. He knew that meant to not stop what he was doing for fear of bodily harm. He gladly continued to imbibe of her saturated cunt, focusing on where she wanted him most.

 

Scully’s orgasm crested and held for a moment, keeping her in a euphoric suspension. Her climax finally gave way, releasing more arousal which Mulder gently licked clean while softly stroking the hood of her clitoris.

 

He came up for air as her body shuddered with the final ripples of ecstasy. He kissed along her abdomen. “You are one tasty snack, Scully.” His cheek bounced against her belly as she laughed, heartily, at this pun that had turned into some amazing oral sex.

 

“Well, I think I’ve worked up an appetite myself. You got a Spooky snack for me? Something long and hard that I can suck on?”

 

“Ah, fuck yesss, Scully.”

 

She flipped him onto his back and crawled on top of him. Scully kissed him deeply, tasting herself—her craving for his dick growing intensely, like his erection against her hip. She slinked down his body.

 

 _Time for Scully to have a snack_ , she thought.  


End file.
